Flow
by Hika Cenna
Summary: Pembunuhan yang terjadi pada keluarga Kurapika membuatnya harus bekerja sama dengan Kuroro untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan keluarganya.


**Flow**

 **Disclaimer:** **HxH belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro**

 **Warning:** **Cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, femkurapika.**

 **Summary:** **Pembunuhan yang terjadi pada keluarga Kurapika membuatnya harus bekerja sama dengan Kuroro untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan keluarganya.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Dream Day**_

" _Kurapika! Bangun sayang!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, membangunkan putri sulungnya yang masih tidur di kamar sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki mendekatinya,_

" _Ohayou, kaa-san" sapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut, Kurapika. Wanita itu tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis bermata ocean di sampingnya._

" _Ohayou Kurapika-chan, oh ya tolong bangunkan Paero-chan ya?" wanita itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sup yang sudah mendidih di hadapannya. Asap putih mengepul menyebarkan aroma sedap khas kaldu ayam._

" _Hai'!" Kurapika mengecup sekilas pipi kaa-sannya lalu melangkah pergi. Dengan langkah yang sedikit di seret, Kurapika berjalan menuju kamar paling depan, membuka pintunya perlahan, dan mendapati gundukan kecil di atas ranjang. Gadis itu menyeringai, ia berjalan mendekat, menyiapkan ke sepuluh jarinya, siap untuk menggelitiki bocah tidak berdaya yang ada di hadapannya. Dan—_

" _Kaa-chan! nee-chan nakal~"_

 _Hal semacam ini sudah seprti rutinitas wajib di rumah mereka._

* * *

Kurapika terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menyesuaikan sepasang _ocean_ nya dengan cahaya terang yang terasa asing baginya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, beberapa tulang di bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Ia merintih, otaknya berusaha me _retryval_ kejadian terakhir sebelum ia berakhir di tempat ini. Tunggu—

 _Tempat apa ini_?

Memang dia ada di mana? Bahkan dia belum sempat mengenali sekitarnya.

"Anda sudah sadar," suara bass khas laki-laki dewasa beresonansi di gendang telinganya. Kurapika mengernyit, itu bukan suara ayahnya, dan jelas tidak mungkin suara Paero-chan, adik kecilnya, dan kenapa pandangannya terasa begitu kabur? Memang sudah berapa lama kedua matanya tertutup? Ia mengerjap lagi. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, nona." suara itu lagi. Dan sebelum Kurapika sempat melihat wajah seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sudah lebih baik, _Danchou._ "

* * *

" _Onee-chan.. hik..hiks.." anak laki-laki itu terisak, suaranya terdengar serak dan parau._

" _Tetaplah di sini, Paero-chan.. jangan pergi kemanapun sampai nee-chan datang, mengerti?" Kurapika mendudukkan adiknya di balik semak-semak belukar yang ada di pinggir jalan, memastikan penjahat-penjahat itu tidak dapat melihatnya._

" _Tapi Paero takut.. hik..hiks.."_

" _Anak laki-laki harus berani! Nee-chan janji akan segera kembali, tapi Paero-chan tidak boleh ke mana-mana sampai nee-chan datang, janji?" Kurapika menatap adiknya lekat-lekat, hatinya terasa tercabik, ketakutan memenuhi hatinya, ia ingin sekali kabur bersama Paero sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, tapi sebelumnya ia harus melakukan satu hal lagi, mengambil anting yang ia sembunyikan di balik batu di depan gerbang. Ia harus mengambilnya. Lamat-lamat ia melihat Paero mengangguk._

" _Nee-chan cepat ya.. hiks.." sepasang manik penuh air mata itu menatap lurus kearah Kurapika, menggetarkan hatinya, kedua tangannya terulur, menghapus buliran hangat yang meluncur di ke dua pipi adiknya._

" _Nee-chan janji—"_

* * *

"—ro.. Paero.. chan.."

Kuroro menatap sekilas gadis yang menjadi penghuni baru kamarnya hampir satu bulan ini, meskipun keadaannya sudah lebih baik, wajahnya masih sepucat ketika pertama kali Kuroro menemukannya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih rapi terbalut perban yang terlihat bersih. Kedua matanya masih tertutup, tapi gadis blonde itu terus saja menggumamkan nama Paero-chan selama satu jam terakhir ini. Tidak mau ambil pusing tentang semua itu, Kuroro lebih memilih membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, _Danchou._ " suara decit pintu yang tertutup diiringi derap langkah mendekati Kuroro, dan Ia tak perlu menoleh sekedar untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Karena kedatangan orang itu sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap hari.

"Selamat pagi, Shizuku." Kuroro masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Wanita berambut hitam dengan kaca mata berframe warna merah yang membingkai manik coklat kehitamannya itu tersenyum,

"Menyenangkan sekali melihat _Danchou_ pagi ini." ucapnya santai.

"Kau selalu melihat ku setiap pagi, Shizuku" Kuroro menyahut, masih dengan suara bass dengan nada monoton seperti biasanya, tapi sepertinya mata Shizuku cukup jeli untuk melihat perbedaan pada diri Kuroro.

"Haha.. Danchou terlihat sedikit berbeda pagi ini," wanita itu menambahkan "Apakah ada hal menarik yang sudah terjadi?" wajahnya terlihat berseri.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu." tandas Kuroro, membuat wanita bernama Shizuku itu cemberut. Shizuku menyipitkan matanya, ia merasa mendengar gadis blonde di hadapannya mengatakan, atau lebih tepatnya menggumamkan sesuatu,

"—janji.. Paero-chan.." suara gadis itu terdengar lebih jelas,

Shizuku mengernyit, merasa mendapat _insight_ dari perubahan sikap, meskipun tidak terlalu kentara, pada _Danchou_ nya. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada Kuroro kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis malang yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Jangan hanya diam menatapnya, cepat selesaikan tugas mu" Kuroro menginterupsi.

* * *

" _Iie...! Aku terlambat!" Kurapika berlari secepat yang ia mampu menuju sekolahnya, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, bulir-bulir keringat membasahi tubuhnya, bahkan rambut blonde nya juga ikut basah, ia benar-benar terlihat berantakan._

" _Cotto matte, Ojou-san!" gadis itu memekik keras pada satpam yang sedang menutup gerbang sekolah, sementara pria paruh baya yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Ojou-san itu hanya menatap bosan ke arah Kurapika._

" _Terlambat lagi, Kurapika." Sungutnya._

" _Gomen.. Hah.. Gomennasai, Ojou-san" ucap Kurapika setelah sampai di depan gerbang, gadis itu memasang wajah melas yang menjadi jurus andalannya._

" _Biar ku tebak, kau terlambat karena harus mengantar adik bandel mu berangkat sekolah." Tepat sekali._

" _Hai'! Sungguh! Kurapika tidak bohong! Tolong, Ojou-san.. biarkan Kurapika masuk! Kurapika janji tidak akan terlambat lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh._

 _Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena tou-sannya yang tugas dinas ke luar kota, ia jadi harus berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan kendaraan umum, belum lagi ia juga harus mengantar otoutou-nya yang luar biasa bandel itu berangkat sekolah. Benar-benar merepotkan. Jika ada yang bingung kenapa bukan kaa-sannya yang mengantar Paero berangkat sekolah, itu jelas bukan karena kaa-sannya tidak mau, tapi lebih kepada Paero-chan yang tidak mau berangkat sekolah jika bukan onee-channya yang mengantar._

" _Paero nggak mau berangkat sekolah kalo nggak di antar Kurapika nee-chan!" rengeknya di senin pagi yang cerah, dan seketika itu awan mendung disertai halilintar langsung menyambar Kurapika._

 _OMG.. Betapa kekanakannya! gerutu Kurapika dalam hati. Sepertinya Kurapika melupakan fakta bahwa Paero-chan memang masih anak-anak. Benar-benar mengejutkan._

" _Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, Kurapika. Dan ojou-san yakin besok kau juga akan mengatakannya lagi." ucap pria paruh baya itu terlihat sedikit frustrasi._

" _Tidak, tidak! Besok Tou-san sudah selesai dinas, lagi pula besok 'kan week end" rengek gadis bermata ocean itu. Oh lihat, sekarang siapa yang terlihat kekanakan?_

 _Pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar._

" _Cepat masuk." ucapnya dengan berat hati._

" _Yatta~ Arigatou, Ojou-san!" teriak Kurapika kegirangan, setelah memamerkan senyum termanisnya, sebagai tanda terimakasih, gadis bermarga Kuruta itu masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia segera mengayunkan kedua kakinya menuju lantai tiga di mana kelasnya berada._

* * *

Kuroro lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis blonde di hadapannya, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang gadis itu gumamkan.

"—i hanya.."

Kuroro mengernyit, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Lagi pula Kuroro heran, bukankah siang kemarin gadis itu sudah siuman? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum sadar juga? Dari hasil pemeriksaan yang Shizuku lakukan tadi pagi, keadaan gadis ini sudah membaik, tapi kenapa dia masih saja tidak sadarkan diri?

"Bangunlah. Kau mempersulit langkahku," bisik pria berambut hitam itu "Cepatlah bangun dan katakan semua yang kau ketahui." Kuroro menatap gadis yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu, sudah cukup lama ia menunggu, dan dia mulai merasa bosan.

Derit handphone di saku kemeja putih yang di kenakannya mengalihkan perhatian pria berambut hitam itu sepenuhnya. Ia baca sekilas nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

Tbc

* * *

Mind to Review?


End file.
